Away on the Mountainside
Away on the Mountainside is the first book in the First Prophecy series. Originally intended to be a standalone, the author decided to create a series after seeing the potential for more material. The cover will depict Elisa/Swallowpaw on the front, along with an image of a swallow with a red tail in its mouth. Dedication For Mischief, the cat who saved my life. And for all of the lovely members at the Omegaverse Discord server. You know who you are! The Blurb A red tail in the mouth of a swallow... Faced on both sides with conflicts with the Red-Tail society and the Clan of Air, the Clan of Fire is in a perilous way. They even come close to considering leaving the mountainside where they have lived for generations... that is, until an unlikely ally comes in the form of an ex-Red-Tail member named Elisa. Renamed Swallowpaw, she becomes a valuable asset to the Clan of Fire, until her loyalties are tested. Will she choose her Red-Tail family, or her Clanmates? Reviews N/A Detailed Plot Summary The book opens with the aftermath of a battle, in the Prologue. The Healer of the Clan of Fire, Twilightfeather, makes his way over to the Leader, Cherrystar, who is sitting on a large stone. Her leg is bandaged. Cherrystar acknowledges Twilightfeather without turning around to look at him, and asks him about the cats injured in the attack. Twilightfeather tells her they are fine. Twilightfeather attempts to persuade Cherrystar to leave the forest, talking about how dangerous the Red-Tails are and that they are getting bolder. He suggests they leave the forest and search for a territory beyond the mountains, but Cherrystar refuses, saying there would be more danger if they were to leave. The two go silent before Twilightfeather remarks that he has not had a message from the Ancestors in a while. Cherrystar asks him if that is normal, and he replies that he used to have messages often. Just as he is saying that, his eyes begin to glow as he looks at the stars, getting a message from the Ancestors. Cherrystar waits for it to be over, and then asks him what he saw. Twilightfeather says he was shown an image of a swallow with a bright red tail in its beak. Elisa, a Red-Tail Beta, wakes in her bed. She was just dreaming of hunting a swallow with a bright red tail in its beak, but wakes with a jolt after the bird vanishes beneath her paws. She leaves her room and goes outside to sit on the fence in her feline form, but is interrupted from venturing into the forest when her younger sister, Teagan, comes out to sit with her. Teagan asks Elisa if she was planning on going into the forest, to which Elisa gives a complicated answer. Teagan reminds Elisa that their parents have told them that the forest is dangerous, and that they should not go in it. Elisa says that those tales were only made up to scare kits, and that she was going to go into the forest anyway. Teagan is reluctant and tells her not to go too far. Category:Book Category:First Prophecy